The Impossible Mission
by Ginta
Summary: New war, new comrades....ok I wrote this about two, three years ago and I sucked...so...it really sucks comapared to my other ones..be nice please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everyone already knows I don't own ANY characters from Gundam Wing. Only the few I made up. All rights go to GW's designated creators. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
BY: Okami-chan  
  
It had been a long month. All of the Gundam Pilots had been battling against a new organization simply known as BRIVA. All they knew was that it was evil, and wanted to take over all colonies, earth, moon, and any other human inhabited place. They had no idea where BRIVA's home base might be located. It is the year A.C.198, Earth and space had only been blessed with 2 years of peace. Heero called for a meeting, which was held in his house in the L1 Colony area.  
  
Duo says matter-of-factly, "Well, since BRIVA is evil, we'll just have to destroy them! How hard could it be? Not very hard for Shinigami!"  
  
"Well, you haven't done very good so far, any of us, we've all just barely managed to win these battles..and you said it would be easy!" Quatre burst out, a bit aggravated by Duo's simple plan.  
  
There was no way they could just come up and say, "Hi. Oh, you're evil? That's too bad, I'm gonna have to kill ya! SMACK! BOOM! DIE! ALL BETTER!"  
  
Defeating BRIVA wasn't going to be just a pushover, like others have been.  
  
"Duo, you should know better.then again, I AM talking to Duo.." Heero said, awaiting a defensive reaction.  
  
Wufei scoffed, "That's true, say it slooow."  
  
Duo knew Heero & Wufei were saying he was stupid, and not wanting to get hurt, said, "What do you want me to say, that I'll never be smart?! Just look at me now, I'm much better that ALL of you! So, HA!"  
  
The other teens just stare, trying to guess when Duo will figure out he can't possibly do this on his own, and admit his idiotic action. Duo stops, and everyone resumes the meeting, letting him pass on his little parading "I'm better than Heero!" by Heero swiftly yanking the fat braid, silencing him when he let go. Duo cradled it & made soft whispers to it.  
  
Quatre, "Can we move on, you can hug your hair later!"  
  
The tall pilot, aggravated, said, "REALLY, I can't stand it, with Duo being the way he is, then Quatre...." DINGDONG! No one moved, they weren't used to somebody coming to visit, especially Heero's house. DIIIINGDOONG!  
  
"Who the hell is that??" Duo wondered aloud.  
  
Quatre woke them from their trance, "Well, SOMEONE answer it!"  
  
He saw no one make any effort to go up & answer it, so Quatre sighed, and got up to answer the door.  
  
"What...?" Quatre was surprised.  
  
There on the doorstep was a little girl, no more than 6, crying her eyes out. Her chestnut hair was generously long and wavy. There was planes overhead, with BRIVA's emblem on them.  
  
"Guys, you're not going to believe this." Quatre said, stunned, as he bent down to see a partially torn letter in the girl's hand.  
  
He went on to see that she was very dirty and had many cuts & bruises. She also had a severe arm wound.  
  
His eyes saddened, "Oh no..what happened to you? What happened?"  
  
The girl didn't answer, too petrified with fear. Then she collapsed, right there. Quatre picked her up, and carried her in.  
  
"What?? Uh.Quatre, what happened to that kid?" Duo asked, bewildered.  
  
Quatre replied, angry, "I'm not sure, but I know BRIVA was involved. I saw planes with BRIVA emblem on them, and this girl has a serious wound, plus the envelope she was holding had their name printed on it!!"  
  
When Wufei & Trowa laid eyes on her, their eyes widened in shock. What could've happened? And to a small child? How could they? There was no sign of destruction anywhere on the colony. Also, the planes had vanished. Heero and the others helped Quatre with the little girl. That was a day ago, still no trace of BRIVA. Quatre went in the spare room of his house, it had been decided his house would be best for the child, to check on her. All 5 pilots lived within close proximity of each other, all in the same L1 colony area. Her head and arm were bandaged, and she slept soundly in the bed. Quatre closed the door. Another meeting was scheduled, mainly about the girl & the letter.  
  
"So, how is she?" Heero asked.  
  
"Fine, she hasn't woken up yet, she'll be hungry." Quatre replied.  
  
Wufei questioned, "The girl had that letter from BRIVA, what if she's with them?"  
  
"I doubt it, she's looks only about 6, and besides, why would they beat up a fellow.well, she's young to be a soldier, but considering Mariemeia, anything is possible. But still.." Trowa said.  
  
Duo got out the letter again, it read:  
  
THIS IS BRIVA, WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. WE KNOW WHERE YOUR HEADQUARTERS ARE  
  
LOCATED. THERE'S NO ONE TO STOP US FROM TAKING OVER. WE HAVE SEVERAL BASES,  
  
ALL MONITORING YOUR BATTLES. STAY OUT OF OUR WAY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW  
  
POWERFUL WE REALLY ARE. SURRENDER YOUR GUNDAMS AND GIVE UP. OTHERWISE,  
  
WE WILL BEGIN OUR RULE BY BLOWING UP THE COLONIES. MORE CIVILIANS WILL BE  
  
ANNHILATED AND A NEW SET OF COLONIES WILL BE BUILT, IMPROVED AND  
  
CONTROLLED BY OUR RULE. WEDNESDAY, 14 HUNDRED HOURS EASTERN TIME, THE  
  
BRIVA FORCES WILL CONFRONT THE L4 COLONY CLUSTER. THERE WE WILL BEGIN  
  
OUR REIGN. MEET US, YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED.  
  
"Who do they think they are, threatening us like that? Duo blurted.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but we better think fast, today's Saturday!" Wufei reminded him.  
  
  
  
Trowa said, "BRIVA means business, we can't let those colonies get destroyed."  
  
  
  
Heero, "Yeah, we'll need to ask Howard to help modify our Gundams."  
  
  
  
"What are we gonna do with that girl? We have to go fight, we can't just leave her either!" Quatre said.  
  
  
  
"We'll find a way," said Trowa.  
  
Wufei, " We are almost powerless against them, we have to figure out how to get stronger, so we can crush BRIVA!"  
  
The gang was just about to take a lunch break, when the girl peeked around the kitchen wall.  
  
"Oh, hello. Are you hungry? How are you feeling?" Quatre asked.  
  
The girl just stared with her large emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hey, we're not gonna hurt ya, we're the good guys!" Duo assured.  
  
The girl recognized Quatre, and suddenly ran over to him. She burst out crying. Quatre comforted her, and told her to stop crying.  
  
Trowa fixed her a sandwich, and handed it to her, "Hungry? Go ahead."  
  
The girl took it and practically inhaled it, she was starving. While Wufei and Trowa fixed lunch, Duo, Quatre, & Heero talked to her.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Heero asked.  
  
"BRIVA attacked my colony, they killed my mommy & daddy and they took me away." She said, frightened by the memory.  
  
"That's terrible. Hey, what did they do to you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, umm, they.they.took my stuff and made me help them destroy the city, and if I didn't wanna, they hit me and put me in a Mobile Suit and made me fight. I got hurt a lot," the girl explained.  
  
"How did you get that letter, did they make you deliver it?" Quatre wanted to know.  
  
She replied, "Yeah, they told me to come here, and to make sure you got it."  
  
Everyone ate lunch & resumed the meeting. The girl, whose name they found out to be Kaitaku also attended. She seemed to know a lot about the war, and surprisingly about Mobile Suits.  
  
But before they could go on, Duo whispered to Wufei, "Uh, is it me, or does Kaitaku need a bath?"  
  
Wufei whispered back, "Duh! We're not sure if we should, well, bathe her ourselves, or.call Relena or someone."  
  
"Ah, but Relena is in another colony, but I'm sure Heero would have no problem with that." Duo snickered.  
  
Everyone still had no idea they how they were to handle BRIVA. They knew their power, and the new Garider Mobile Suits' power. But Trowa had a plan, a dangerous one, but it was a plan. He wasn't sure it would work, so decides not to reveal it just yet. What would happen if it failed? He thought. It greatly involved Kaitaku. There would be a way she would help them succeed. 


	2. 

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days had passed, and Kaitaku remained with the pilots. Now, Trowa decided, was a good time to reveal his idea.  
  
"How old did you say you were?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Seven." Kaitaku replied.  
  
I thought she was younger; my plan doesn't look too crazy now he thought.  
  
Heero asked, "Did all your relatives live with you?"  
  
"No, my big brother lives in the L4 area." the young comrade answered.  
  
L4, the colonies that were first to go, we have got to contact her brother, he might be able to help us fight Quatre thought.  
  
"Say, how old is your brother? Does he know anything about BRIVA?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, I think. When we first found out about them attacking cities on certain colonies. I don't know what he knows, but we can probably contact him and find out." Kaitaku stated, hopefully.  
  
"Ok, Kaitaku, can you tell us his name, so we can try to reach him?" the Chinese pilot requested.  
  
"Kazuhiko Shikako." she said.  
  
Duo, "Great! Now we're getting somewhere. Maybe Kazuhiko knows how to pilot a Mobile Suit, I sure hope so."  
  
Heero, "Still, it's not like he's a Gundam Pilot, and we have until next week to train him. That's not much."  
  
"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Quatre said, hopefully.  
  
"Umm, guys, I have a plan. I know it's going to be near impossible, but we must try. Ready?"  
  
The braided pilot responded, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
Trowa started, "Ok, well, Kaitaku seems to know an awful lot about the war, and Mobile Suits, especially since she's piloted one.."  
  
"Are you.are you saying," Duo asked, astonished, "that Kaitaku should, WE should train her?"  
  
Quatre gasped, "Training Kaitaku?! She's just a child! She-she."  
  
Kaitaku, "Wha? Train to be a pilot? Wh-wh-why me? You have my brother, he's 18! Your age, right?"  
  
Trowa, "I'm sorry, I just thought, I don't know. It took us a long time to train, almost 5 years. All we have is a little more than a week. I didn't mean to ask so much of you like this, but we are desperate."  
  
"Desperate times can call for desperate measures, we really need help. We found Kazuhiko and asked him to meet us at the shuttle boarding deck of this colony. He agreed, and it appears your brother has fought in the past." Wufei said.  
  
"We will protect you, plus your brother will be fighting along side you. If you are too scared, you don't have to, but we will need all the help we can get." Quatre reminded her.  
  
"Yes, we need to know your answer so we can immediately start your training, what do you say? I know you're scared. We all do. We all went through the same thing, only we were younger than yourself." Duo said.  
  
".Kazuhiko will fight also, that's what you guys said, right?" Kaitaku wanted to be absolutely sure.  
  
"Of course, not as a Gundam Pilot, but as a Mobile Suit pilot, now that takes time, but we will do our best." Heero answered.  
  
"Why not? I must go seek revenge for my parents!" she said.  
  
So her training began. Heero rallied up all their comrades: the Preventers; Milliardo, Noin, Sally Po, the Maguanac Core, Kazuhiko and even former pilots from long dead organizations of the past. Any one who was willing to fight, and knew what they were up against, they wouldn't let people foolishly die, they admitted.  
  
Kaitaku started piloting Tallgeese III, it turned out Kaitaku had had a year of fighting experience already, to their advantage. First, she battled Sandrock Custom, Quatre going easy, not too easy, then getting rougher & rougher each time. Sandrock Custom didn't have any type of extension weapon like Wufei's dragon, or Trowa's many firearms, with the exception of his gun or heat radiating blades he could throw. Those he didn't use right away. Still, she had quite a hard battle, it ending with her begging him to stop, and so Quatre and the others called for dinner. After, they battled again, this time blocking Quatre's moves, not them all, but it was a start. Far into the night, and the next morning, it went on.  
  
"Ok, can we please stop? STOP!" Kaitaku pleaded.  
  
"Normally I would, but these are special circumstances! Push yourself! Keep pushing yourself PAST your limit, farther, FARTHER! Don't stop now, you are doing great!" Quatre prided.  
  
"But, but.."  
  
"No talk! FIGHT!"  
  
Quatre lunged at Tallgeese III, but Kaitaku stopped the huge blade with her whip. At lunch, Kaitaku concluded her training with Quatre.  
  
She rested for just one hour, now to train with Trowa. Kaitaku will now face, another Gundam, but with different abilities. Heavyarms Custom has way more firepower, for distant range battles. Trowa didn't use the bullets a lot; he didn't want to destroy the Tallgeese with too much. Kaitaku thrust forward, seeking to grab Heavyarm's arm with her whip, but was hit with two torpedoes. She hadn't been told about the beam rifle, it would just about destroy a Gundam, no, that would be saved for Heero's turn. She tried to slice at him, but missed, she was confused by the line of fire. But when Trowa tried to blast her, she dodged and, with her beam saber, sliced partway through Heavyarm's right arm.  
  
Kaitaku, "I'm tired! I want to eat! Come on!"  
  
"You can rest for an hour if you use another hour of training!" the silent pilot said, delaying her down time.  
  
The battle continued, Kaitaku getting better & better, Trowa using more and more ammo.  
  
While Kaitaku trained with Trowa, Duo trained Kazuhiko.  
  
"Kazuhiko improves with every blow." Duo says, happy.  
  
Kazuhiko used a Serpent, more difficult, not as good as Deathscythe Hell Custom, or any Gundam, since he's had 4 years experience. Kazuhiko kept up with Duo, every time only occasionally when Duo caught him off guard. Duo came up on him with his beam scythe, about to slice the Serpent, but only got as far as the first 4 layers of the left foot.  
  
Kazuhiko dodged & attacked with a machine gun, causing a large cloud of smoke, giving both what it seemed an advantage towards the other. Duo has experiences with a clouded enemy, and knew how to handle this. He flew out, appearing to leave his trainee in the smoke. Kazuhiko knew some, but before he could make another move, Deathscythe came up from behind, beam scythe raised. Duo would've let it fly straight down, but this was training, very intense training, not to kill the trainee, so caused a minor blow to the arm instead.  
  
Kazuhiko was speechless, "I can't do this! I'm not as strong as you! I don't stand a -"  
  
"Don't say that! You'll get better! You can't.I won't let you stop!" Duo yelled, as he started to fire at him.  
  
"Ah!" Kazuhiko yelled as torpedoes came at him, but bravely blocked them & lunged at Duo with his beam saber.  
  
Duo, "He's doin' just fine."  
  
The two beams met, with a loud melting noise. The two suits struggled, Duo very surprised by his sudden action, but knew he'd make it sooner or later. It was apparently instinct. Kazuhiko was a gifted, superb soldier.  
  
Back with Kaitaku, now training with Wufei, a hardy opponent indeed. There was something different about her skills, despite her age. They had been going at it for an hour, and Wufei, not giving his all, but being rough, had not yet laid so much as his twin beam fork on the Tallgeese. Kaitaku lashed her whip, trying desperately to catch Shenlong's dragon. The whip met with the twin beam fork with a clang.  
  
"Show me what you're made up! Don't hold back!" Wufei encouraged.  
  
"Uh! I won't..give up!" Kaitaku screamed and pushed a startled Wufei into the wall of the hangar where the Gundams were housed.  
  
The other pilots ran out, to see the damage.  
  
"Wow! Fantastic, well done Kaitaku!" Quatre called.  
  
During every session, the remaining pilots observed. They would point out errors, and give tips. It resumed, and Kaitaku's saber caught Shenlong's dragon. What's with this girl? She's excellent with Mobile Suit combat and getting better with her strategy. She could just about be a.a Gundam Pilot! Wufei thought, shocked and bewildered. Her training with Wufei concluded, and her final session with Heero began, on Monday of the next week, the week of the big battle. The two suits faced each other.  
  
"I know what you've been through," Heero explained, "all that training, it was tough, I know. With this training, with me, I will not hold back. I know what you're capable of, so give this battle everything you have got."  
  
"Ok, I will fight like you are responsible for my parent's death!" Kaitaku said.  
  
And so it started. Again and again Kaitaku tried to catch an arm, a leg, or Zero's gauntling, to no avail. When the two beam sabers came in contact, a long duel began. Heero was trying to catch her getting tired and distracted so he could knock her off. She was not. She was very active, and she blocked nearly all his lethal moves! But not them all, she missed one, a beam saber blow to the shoulder.  
  
"Let's take it out of range of the colony, for more intense training. Follow me to get suited up." Heero directed.  
  
When they got away from the colony, a good ways, Heero told Kaitaku she could attempt to use Tallgeese's beam cannon. Heero would as well. Why can't I hit him??? Kaitaku wondered.  
  
"I use a powerful system called the ZERO system. It's extremely dangerous; it increases the pilot's fighting compatibility. I feel that you are ready for this. This system is the reason you haven't been able to hit me. I have to warn you, if you get out of control, it's natural, well, you'll do even better."  
  
While Kaitaku rested, Heero temporarily installed the ZERO system in the Tallgeese. I don't really know how much she can take, she's only 7. I'll just have to rely on my instincts, he thought, a bit unsure as Kaitaku slept. 


	3. 

Chapter Three  
  
Kaitaku typed in the word ZERO that activated the system. What she felt was an explosion of emotion, unlike anything she's felt before in her whole life. She fought to control it, but soon lost it all. She lunged at the waiting Heero. He knew this would happen. It had happened to all the other Gundam Pilots and anybody else who used the ZERO system. Only a few pilots had achieved the great task of mastering it: Heero, Milliardo, & Quatre. Kaitaku began to hallucinate. She saw her parents being caught in an explosion on her colony. She wasn't there, since BRIVA had captured her before they ambushed the colony. A beam cannon fired by a Garider suit, a special one, different from the rest, caused that colony to explode. Instead of having a silver color, it was metallic green and was somewhat larger than a Garider.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she attempted to slice Zero in half.  
  
But Heero was also using the ZERO system, so she missed.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" she yelled & lunged once more.  
  
"Kaitaku! Try to break through! I'm Heero." Heero replied, trying to help her gain control.  
  
She gasped as she gripped the control stick. Breathing heavily, she went through a raging spell, "HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!! AAAH!"  
  
All the sudden, she stopped. Panting, she regained awareness of her surroundings, "I-I.He-Heero, wh-what happened?!"  
  
Several minutes went by.  
  
"Oh my god, Heero! Did I..." Kaitaku asked, scared.  
  
Heero answered, " No, you didn't touch me, now you feel its power. Do you understand? Try to control it, I know it's hard, but try."  
  
She deactivated the system, for now.  
  
"Ready for another go?" Heero asked.  
  
"I can't do this, it's too much!" Kaitaku confessed.  
  
"You don't need the ZERO system to help win battles," Heero said, "but it can raise your fighting abilities, conquer your fears. You fear the system."  
  
  
  
She decided to try again, this time she was prepared. Once again it controlled her. Heero came after her with his beam saber. He sliced her right arm and it fell off, and then floated away. Kaitaku charged her beam cannon. For this battle, she was instructed NOT to actually hit Heero. He would survive, but Zero would be badly damaged. There was a problem. No one knew Heero was going to install the ZERO system in the Tallgeese; it was uncalled for. The system showed Kaitaku yet another vision, this of her future. She saw herself fighting with the Gundam Pilots, Kazuhiko, and the Preventers against BRIVA. They were losing, miserably. Kazuhiko was in a Serpent. A Garider came up; he was the leader. He pointed his beam cannon dead at her brother's suit. It fired, her brother screamed, and the Serpent exploded. Kaitaku had not trained well or long enough. It was her fault. She wasn't strong enough.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE!!!!! I WON'T LET HIM DIE!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Kaitaku fired. Heero flew aside. She kept lunging at Heero, over and over. He dodged & ducked, then took his beam saber back out. Kaitaku did as well. They engaged in a duel. Zero flapped its wings up and over the Tallgeese. Heero went for the head, she blocked. Raged, she chopped off some of Zero's wings. Zero headed for Tallgeese, seeking victory. Block after block, neither pilot could touch the other after that. Then, Zero's image became the Garider suit.  
  
She charged, "YOU!!!!!!!!!! AAAAH!!"  
  
She collided with Zero with a huge melting noise. Both suits were damaged and the danger light flashed in both cockpits.  
  
"Kaitaku!" Heero yelled.  
  
She was panting again, just staring blankly outside her suit. She could see Zero again, the way it was supposed to be. Her grip loosened on the controls.  
  
Heero's image came up on the screen in the cockpit, "Are you alright?"  
  
She responded, shakily, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She glanced at Zero and she noticed the damage. She did that, to her trainer that was going to help her save earth and space.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Heero!"  
  
"It'll be fine, let's go back to the colony, you did a good job today."  
  
That was the first & only other time she used the ZERO system. Wednesday arrived. All the suits had been repaired and modified to the best ability of the Preventers' mechanics.  
  
"Are you ready, Kaitaku? It's not going to be easy. You'll pretty much be on your own, everyone else will be fighting, but stay kinda close, ok?" Duo asked.  
  
How well did I actually do? How much of a difference will I really make??? She thought. Along with the Gundams will be the Preventers, the Maguanacs, and of course Kazuhiko and Kaitaku. Kaitaku had a suit constructed from all 5 Gundams' spare parts to create a new Gundam. She had named it 'Tornado'. It had a beam rifle, beam saber, & shield. Those were the weapons she was most familiar with. Tornado was dark purple & black with torpedoes on the shoulders like all the other Gundams. She wasn't too confident. She knew all the Gundam Pilots were much stronger than her when it came to combat. She became antsy as she sat in her mobile suit carrier. Quatre had said it was best if she rested during that time. But she just couldn't make herself sleep. She was extremely nervous. She would be up against 3 hundred, maybe even more Gariders. And what's worse, they weren't Mobile Dolls. Living, breathing pilots were going to be in those cockpits. She'd have to kill them. A murderer, that's what she would become. A murder was someone who just spontaneously killed someone without a real reason. War was not a good reason at all. Kaitaku hated war; she couldn't stand it. But she was desperately needed here.  
  
She was going to be fighting with the ZERO system. Kaitaku had begged and pleaded not to install it, but Heero had said it was best. After all, not just Kaitaku would be using it. Every able pilot, or in this case, the ones that mastered it: Heero, Milliardo, & Quatre, would also be fighting with the system. They were almost at their destination.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Ooh yeah! I'm ready to kick some BRIVA ass!" Duo replied.  
  
"Uh, yes, I am. Duo! Do you mind?" Quatre said as he motioned his head towards Tornado.  
  
"Oh, heh heh, oops. Oh well! She's just gonna have to get used to it!" Duo said, as if the world was just going to have to revolve around him.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh, pardon. I called you a dumbass!" Quatre yelled out, irritated.  
  
Everyone turned their heads in the direction of Sandrock Custom, a little baffled.  
  
"Quatre? It's ok, I don't mind." Kaitaku said, surprised that best friends could get into such a quarrel over.well, her well-being.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't care anymore!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Heero said, quietly, "Like you couldn't tell."  
  
It would be twenty minutes until they reached the L4 Colony area.  
  
The fight resumed, and Quatre didn't hold back, "You have always been the clueless one, 'Huh?' Like when we were fighting against Libra back in A.C. 195?"  
  
"Yeah, but, but, I was only 15! I'm 18 now." Duo said defiantly.  
  
"You are? Really? I couldn't tell! I haven't seen much of a change."  
  
"Hey, I could go on forever saying everything you've done wrong.."  
  
"What about that whole 'scratching nose while I'm trying to direct a battle plan' thing? How disrespectful! Yeesh! At least I'm capable of doing that."  
  
"What about," Duo reminded Quatre with a sly smile, "what about that Libra incident? Eh? What would've happened if Trowa hadn't came."  
  
"Arrgh! Must you constantly remind me of her! Ewww!!"  
  
"But, oooooooh! Is there more you feel?" Duo said, mockingly, "Mmmm, pucker up!" "Ugh! I was only 15, and besides, I didn't think I needed to know how to fence when I was a Gundam Pilot!"  
  
Then Quatre just registered what Duo had said.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Quatre raged, already on Deathscythe.  
  
Wufei exploded, "MAXWELL!"  
  
Quatre started, "Ha ha h-"  
  
"WINNER!"  
  
Both pilots cringed.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!! I can't stand you anymore! 'Oh, but he did neh neh neh neh neh! And he said bla bla bla bla!!!!!!!!!!'" Wufei was on fire.  
  
Kazuhiko had been TRYING to rest during the time, in fact every one but Quatre and Duo were.  
  
"Sooorry!" Duo said, asking for it.  
  
"Are you asking for a kick in the ass?" Wufei threatened.  
  
"Maybe, maybe you should just keep outta our fight!" the American pilot argued, then quickly regretted it.  
  
"Both of you shove it!" Kazuhiko had the guts to say.  
  
"Stay out of it, weakling!" Wufei advised angrily.  
  
He did.  
  
"Wufei, you should be used to their ramblings by now." Trowa stated.  
  
"Well, I'M not the one who always starts it!" the Arabian pilot added.  
  
"What was that, blaming it all on Shinigami now?"  
  
Duo was getting started up again, thanks to Quatre.  
  
"Do you want to die before we even reach the battleground, Winner? Maxwell?"  
  
"Don't get your little nuts in a knot." Quatre quickly blurted out.  
  
Duo burst out laughing, "Good one, Quatre! Gimme five! Well, you know!"  
  
The two Gundams physically high-fived each other, dismissing the fight that had subsided no more than five minutes ago. They now had an enraged Wufei on their hands.  
  
Duo's next reaction was, "Thanks a lot! Now he's really pissed!"  
  
"You just wait, Winner!!!!!"  
  
All the others sighed wearily.  
  
But before Shenlong could move, they had reached their destination. The fight was immediately put aside.  
  
Heero, "Everyone, shut-up and look!"  
  
They looked. What they saw amazed them, or at least Kaitaku. They could now see the L4 Colonies. There were close to about 500 Gariders attacking the colonies. The Gundams didn't need to announce their arrival they knew exactly when they came, precisely at 1400 hours, 12:00 midnight.  
  
"Ok, Maguanacs! Attack!" Rashid directed his army.  
  
The Gundams followed, next Noin, Sally, & Milliardo. The battle had begun. 


	4. 

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
The raging massacre had indeed begun. A Garider came up, full force, & fired at Kaitaku with a barrage of beams. These she shielded skillfully.  
  
"So, who's this? Got a child to fight for you now?" a cold, emotionless voice asked.  
  
"Hardly, you shitface! She's fighting with us!" Duo spat out his angry response to the head soldier they knew as Kitna.  
  
The leader of BRIVA was also a soldier, not just a lieutenant that gave out orders.  
  
Kitna snorted, "We'll see. Yes, we'll see just what you're made of, Kaitaku!"  
  
"Huh?! How'd you know her name?" Quatre asked.  
  
Kitna snickered, "Oh, I know her, alright. And you know it, Kaitkau!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, "Kaitkau..you know Kitna or something?"  
  
The young pilot confessed, "Yes, Kitna was the one who personally bombed my colony area and took me away. The one I told you about."  
  
"That's enough talk, this is a battle, silly woman." Wufei said angrily, growing impatient as he directed the sexist comment towards Kitna.  
  
Kitna battled with Tornado. Her lead Garider had a beam cannon and even a beam saber! At first, it was merely child's play as they exchanged fire.  
  
"That's enough." Kaitaku said coldly as she drew out her beam saber.  
  
Kitna did as well.  
  
The Gundam Pilots were faring against odds that would usually be stacked in their favor, but the Gariders were nothing like what they've ever fought before. There was something different, almost as if the Garider pilots had planned these exact moves and attacks. Each pilot struggled, then would somehow blow up a Garider they were "battling" with, which they couldn't really call that because the Gundams were so strong. Nevertheless, the tough battle dragged on.  
  
"What's the difference? All I can decipher is that these pilots are a tad smarter!" that was Duo, possibly enjoying the battle.  
  
But, the strange thing was, every time it appeared the Gundams were winning; they would come up with a strategy. A large number would gang up on a Gundam, barraging with laser cannons that could very easily penetrate Gundanium, easier than any other firearm. If that didn't work, BRIVA would open their laser beam cannon that was one of the bases only defenses. It was thirty times larger and more powerful than the smaller ones used by Garider. It was more powerful than the Libra or Barge cannons combined had been. That's why the Preventers wasted no time in killing the BRIVA forces.  
  
"Zechs!" Noin screamed as a Garider had her by the leg of her Serpent. Her laser cannon had been knocked aside.  
  
Milliardo blasted him away from Noin.  
  
She thanked him, "Thanks, Zechs."  
  
"Anything for you, Lucrezia." he said assuringly.  
  
Meanwhile, Sally was fighting alongside the Maguanacs, somewhat. She was also using a Serpent. Heero was directed towards the upper left forces, Trowa lower right, Duo, lower left, Wufei upper right, Quatre, Milliardo, and Noin center forces. Sally and the Maguanacs held up the rear. The blonde Arab strategist who was of course using the ZERO system made this technique possible. Each assigned force would go to a couple pilots or so, every time the Gariders would retreat farther and farther away from the attacking Preventers. They would fly to somewhere, only to be confronted by one of the enemy. Most of the Maguanacs were dying, not strong enough to resist the Gariders. They knew that very well. But no help was turned down.  
  
Kitna & Kaitaku circled each other, both anticipating the other's first move.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaitaku? You're a worthy opponent of me, fight me!"  
  
With that, Kitna charged dead at the young soldier. She bravely held her ground. When the green Garider came near, she sliced at Kitna. The evil leader blocked. Lunge, block. Lunge, block. Over and over. Both seemed equal in ability. But it was not so. Kitna had managed to knock the small pilot's beam saber out of Tornado's hand. All Kaitaku had been her shield, which didn't hold out long.  
  
"Go ahead, kill me." Kaitaku had given up hope.  
  
"Surely you have more up your sleeve!" Kitna spat.  
  
Kaitaku's mind raced. She remembered that it was Kitna, no one else, who had killed her parents because of the Eternal Peace Negotiation Plan they were constructing. No wars would be able to be staged because of this plan. If it were attempted, the organizations that wanted war would either be talked out of it, or would have to deal with the head of the World Nation. Who were the leaders of the colonies and space alike. She filled with rage at the vision of her parents, and all hope of the Eternal Peace Negotiation Plan as it explodes from Kitna's Garider laser cannon. Kaitaku could stand it no longer.  
  
She typed in Z-E-R-O. She had now activated the system. Nothing could stop her from killing Kitna. Like being filled with renewed strength, Kaitaku shoved the Garider off of her.  
  
"You will pay!!!" Tornado withdrew its beam cannon.  
  
She struggled to focus the target on Kitna so it would lock and dismiss fire accurately. But the ZERO system had its firm hold on her. Kaitaku hit a surprised Kitna full blast with her cannon. It appeared that she'd won. Tornado raced to help the other Gundams and the Preventers. The head Garider was going to explode at any second. Kitna, still trapped inside, unbuckled herself, and propelled herself as faraway from the suit as possible before it blew up.  
  
Tornado flew over to Deathscythe Hell Custom, "Duo! I just.I killed Kitna!" Kaitaku yelled out to everyone.  
  
"You did it! Whoohooo! LETS PAARTY!" exclaimed Duo. All the Gundams turned towards Tornado.  
  
"Really? Wow, I'm impressed Kaitaku." Trowa complimented.  
  
"I can't believe it myself, but there's no sign of Kitna's Garider anywhere. Good job." surprisingly Wufei spoke up.  
  
"Did you hear, Quatre? I got Kitna for good!" the young victor said excitedly.  
  
"Of course! You have indeed proven yourself." Quatre congratulated.  
  
"Zechs! That kid defeated the leader of the BRIVA assault forces!" the Serpent Noin was piloting hugged Tallgeese III.  
  
"Uh, Noin, I heard. Can..you get off me now? We'll hug when we get out of here." Milliardo confirmed that Tallgeese, and maybe himself, were starting to lose air.  
  
There were only 25 Maguanacs left after the battle. Some of which were: Rashid, Abdul, and Abal.  
  
"That was some battle! Wow!" that was the Maguanac with the shades.  
  
Everyone checked all the areas to make sure all the Gariders had been destroyed. It appeared that their work was done here. But something was wrong that no one caught. It was Kitna floating, injured yet alive, towards the base. She got there before the Gundams started towards it to demolish it. The sinister leader got into BRIVA's secret defense suit. It was equipped with a laser beam cannon , plus a beam saber, protective shield (like that of the Mercurius, only greatly advanced), and missiles. It also could carry various weapons that the Gundams used. Some were: a beam scythe & blades, not as large as Sandrock's, but big enough to cause sufficient damage. That was the same case for Deathscythe's scythe. She liked to call it Tengshan. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei headed towards the upper section of the base. The remaining Maguanacs and the Preventers went for the other sections.  
  
Kitna chuckled, "Just you wait, Kaitaku. I'll get my revenge. I'll kill you all!"  
  
Tengshan sped through the debris and what was left of the Gariders. Tornado was her target. Kitna locked on to Tornado's exact position. She was going to blast Kaitaku with her laser beam cannon.  
  
All the Gundams were busy blowing up the base. Deathscythe fired a blast close to Shenlong. Too close for Duo to get away with it. It hit Shenlong, causing no damage, but greatly causing annoyance to the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Will you watch it, Maxwell?!" he said, irritated.  
  
"Oi, you weren't hurt or nothin', what's your problem?" the braided pilot asked. "Erm, baka,"  
  
"Stop it, now." That was the perfect soldier.  
  
"Wait.where's Kaitaku?" Quatre was concerned.  
  
"Wasn't she with the Maguanacs?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"That's what I thought, but I just got a call from Rashid. He said she wasn't with them.." the Arab trailed off.  
  
"Why doesn't someone just go around and see where she is?" Duo plainly pointed out the possibilities.  
  
Trowa was extremely confident, "She'll be fine, guys. I mean, afterall, she could stand the ZERO system, that's gotta count for something."  
  
The other four mumble their agreement. Kaitaku could take care of herself. Besides, it had appeared that they'd defeated all of the forces.  
  
Kaitaku was at the very end of the lower section of the base. It looked suspicious to her. And she could've sworn she had seen some sort of light coming from that area. As she approached the light, she could tell it was a light flashing from the Tengshan. She stared, unbelievingly, at the image on the screen in front of her. There was Kitna, inside, breathing a bit heavily from her close encounter with the explosion.  
  
But her voice was stone cold, "Now that I have you alone, the real fight will begin."  
  
"Kitna." Kaitaku said, her voice almost a whisper. 


	5. 

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
The Tengshan stood, waiting.anticipating. The red light proceeded to flash until Kitna finally turned it off. The Tornado just stood there, Kaitaku agog. Kitna had survived...how?! He thought.  
  
Her mind flooded back to the present as Kitna woke her from her reverie: "Surprised? Well, that just goes to show I'm no pushover!"  
  
And with that, the duel had begun. As it wore on, Kaitaku found herself slowly losing. She had no idea whatsoever about this outstanding suit, and how it slightly resembled all 5 Gundams. The small yet powerful, surging beam scythe was drawn. It collided with the beam saber with an intensifying clang. Both beams seemed to come together and form a huge flame-like inferno.  
  
"Aaargh! I won't-- won't miss this time!" Kitna screamed with a determined, furious tone.  
  
"I'll make sure I kill you this time!" Kaitaku shot back, trying to hold back the mighty Tengshan.  
  
I can't believe she got away! It's my fault! She thought to herself.  
  
The Tornado lost some footage and fell back. Now was Kitna's chance. She brought upon her scythe...  
  
:: Just before the Tornado found Tengshan::  
  
"Now, where IS Kaitaku??? We've just about reduced this place to ashes,.sooo, where'd she go?" Duo was starting to feel suspicious.  
  
They had split up a little over an hour ago. Everyone had already met up and were browsing around one last time, wondering where in the hell Kaitaku was. Quatre was especially concerned, and very much confused. No trace, nothing at all showed where she was.  
  
"Man, I really wish I knew what was going on!" Quatre was very frustrated.  
  
Wufei was silent. For Trowa, Kaitaku was a wake-up from the world. Always a bright, cheery face peered up at him. Until she started her training. He deeply felt that a mere child should be enjoying the little pleasurable things in life, not the horrors of war and destruction and vengeance. But now, since she was used to it, and a great pilot from instinct, the fate that beheld her, he knew she could fend for herself.  
  
Quatre suddenly felt a flicker, of something, he didn't know what. Trowa had just asked him a question, but he was lost in it.  
  
"Quatre? Did you hear? Do you know if she headed for the lower end?"  
  
"Hellooooooo??" Duo was desperately trying to get through to the Arab.  
  
It was, as if he was feeling the same determination, same perplexity Kaitaku felt as she begun the final battle, where only one pilot would be left alive.  
  
"I-I don't know.." He never finished his sentence, but just flew off. Some feeling deep inside his soul told him exactly where Kaitaku was and what was going to happen to her. His eyes defied the usual, softness they possessed just before the transmission was cut off.  
  
"Hey!! Quatre! Where are ya going?" Duo was struck dumb by the sudden absence, "did I say something? I don't know! I'm always the one to just know about what's going on!"  
  
"Eh?" Trowa's face portrayed a very surprised expression, not one normal to be found on him, "ummm..come on, guys!" Trowa sped off after the faraway figure of Sandrock Custom..  
  
"He's right! Maybe we'll find her!" Heero urged Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Alright! I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen, but we'll make sure it feels the wrath of Nataku!" Wufei was prepared for anything.  
  
  
  
I'm.I'm almost there! Quatre thought. Sure enough, there was the image of the two suits going all out against each other.  
  
::Back to the battle::  
  
The scythe of the enemy crashed down on the helpless Kaitaku. Just a millimeter before Gundanium met with beam, a huge blade was there to shield it.  
  
"Hurry! I can't- hold it much longer! I can't believe the incredible force of this suit!" Quatre said between gritting teeth.  
  
He hadn't expected anything like this, he was so sure everything and everyone was destroyed.  
  
"Hey! What's this- whoa! What the hell IS that?! I've never seen anything like that!" Duo and the others had caught up just as Sandrock was thrown aside.  
  
"You want some?" Kitna narrowed her eyes, "if not, stay away! This is my fight against that child!"  
  
Wufei was just about speechless. All he could say was, "You dirty woman! Where did you get that? I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Kaitaku! Use your cannon!" Trowa couldn't bear if Kaitaku had to die in order to kill Kitna,.using the self-detonation device.  
  
Heero had installed it, knowing Kaitaku was mature enough to know when it was time to use it. He, himself using it, knew it would have to come if everyone failed to kill Kitna, which he wasn't too confident of but wouldn't give up. Quatre was now up and yelling at the still-standing leader.  
  
"You! Why do you take out all your anger and vengeance on her? She's just a kid! I know she's a good pilot.extraordinary, but you disgust me so much!"  
  
"Stupid kid, how old are all you, 16? You are just a handful of talented teens trying to abolish the mightiest force that will take control of all mankind! I heard you all were responsible for the fall of Romafellar and its branched-out organizations. I was indeed impressed when I found out. But now, NOW is the true test!"  
  
"Hey lady, we're not freaking 16! Stupid bitch!" Duo muttered the last part only to the pilots.  
  
And with that, Tengshan was testing the abilities of Wing Zero Custom. Heero remained calm as Kitna tried to find a flaw in his combat. To no avail. The ZERO system was tamed by Heero, and he of course had an advantage, for now. He sensed something about Kitna, very weird.almost like she really was giving it her all, and could feel the defeat coming to her. Then everything changed, in an instant. Heero's beam saber skidded among the remnants of the base, out of his reach. He didn't panic, simply flapped up, up, above Tengshan. He felt it was not his battle to win. Kaitaku figured out what he was doing, and in full ZERO mode, charged Tengshan.  
  
Kitna was watching Heero, wondering what he was doing, hovering up there. She didn't see the Tornado coming, a head-on collision to take place. Everything was getting fuzzy. Kitna had lost a lot of blood, and was soon to pass out.  
  
Duo was shocked. The Tengshan made no move to block or move away.  
  
"What IS she doing? GO Kaitaku!"  
  
All the sudden, she stopped. Just stopped. She had no clue why.  
  
"What's wrong Kaitaku? Huh?" Duo was bewildered. Now, why would she stop--helloooo? He thought.  
  
Kitna remained conscious as she swung blindly at Duo.  
  
"Umm, you're missing me! Ha!" Duo was shocked but enjoyed what seemed to be toying with her.  
  
"Ugh! I'll get.you all! Why did you stop, Kaitaku? Come fight me!" Kitna fought back the pain in her side.  
  
She was charging up her cannon. If she didn't do something fast, she was going to lose to these kids.  
  
"Guys! Watch it! She's boosting up for a final show!" Duo warned.  
  
"Duo! You don't think-ugh! She can't just blast us all away! Not Kaitaku! I won't!" Quatre had been merely fiddling with the ZERO system, he never needed it that much except fighting all those Gariders. But now he was going all at it, with the ZERO system.  
  
"I don't know what to do! She's crazy! I'll just dodge it!" Kaitaku really was totally clueless about the present situation.  
  
Quatre couldn't let her die, he just couldn't. He sat silent, not responding to anyone anymore.  
  
"What is up with you? We're trying to figure this out, and Quatre's in another world!" Duo was getting pissed that no one was doing anything.  
  
Heero was waiting for the cannon to fire. He didn't want Kaitaku to die just as much as everyone else. She won't last much longer, he thought. Kitna was doomed, one way or another.  
  
Trowa had no idea. He just didn't know.  
  
"Well? What do we do know? We're not just gonna stand here, are we? Come on!" Trowa was not one to stand there either.  
  
He went all out for Kitna, just plain sick of her. Quatre was way ahead of him. Blades raised, ammo ready, they charged. There as no way they were just going to watch this meaningless battle go on. They had bigger fish to fry then Kitna, much bigger. The rest of the BRIVA empire.  
  
"Hey! Anyone mind tellin` ME what we're gonna do first!" Duo sped off with Wufei and Heero.  
  
There was no chance for Kitna, but she was still firing up that cannon. Any frantic soldier determined to win would to any stupid thing to kill the all-too-powerful enemy. 


	6. 

It was several days after one of the most major bases, and the strongest lieutenant aside from the leader of all BRIVA, were destroyed. This event was fresh in everybody's memory..  
  
"YOU'RE ALL DONE FOR! HAHAHA!!" laughed the foolish, frantic Kitna.  
  
Heero came up and swung repeatedly at the Tengshan until Kitna could have no further use of it.  
  
"Die, woman!" Wufei had cried as his dragons lashed out to crush Kitna.  
  
Tengshan lay afloat, helpless. After all the planning, all the effort gone to waste building the masterpiece known as Tengshan that proved no match for the Gundams. If they were going to have total control, this was no way to do it, especially with the Preventers and the Gundams in their way. If she survived, that was just what she would expect from her superiors, and would most likely dispose of her anyway.  
  
"I've had enough of you!" both Duo and Quatre yelled together as they lashed Kitna furious blows.  
  
Kitna was near death.  
  
Trowa came upon her for the finish, "So much for your plan! You'll never treat children like your pawns again!"  
  
A barrage of bullets came flying. They were supposed to be just plain old run-of-the-mill bullets expiated. But as if to arise for the occasion, the impact came much, much harsher than originally intended for the bullets. Everything held its breath as the Tengshan blew up. But afterwards, there were numerous cheers and yells and promises to chug champagne until they were drunk as skunks at two in the morning partying.  
  
After the Preventers and the Maguanacs were found, the good news was spread so they could all leave. Milliardo had no business to stick around when he was needed no more. Noin of course followed in his shadow. The Maguanacs had to return to earth anyway, so they bid farewell. Quatre contacted the Sanc Kingdom, during their little party, for Relena to come. JUST Relena. But of course, someone joyfully invited themself along anyway. She felt she had a free ticket anytime.  
  
When a drunk Duo opened the door to Relena, all he could say was, "Oi, ojou-sama, kawaiikochan! Oooh, you're hot! Whoooooohoooooooooo!!"  
  
"Duo!" came a harsh reprimand from inside, "just let her in! Ugh, and bring whoever that is ..too."  
  
Obviously, Quatre had no idea that Dorothy was with Relena. He was just too boozed up. He has stopped refusing the minute a bottle was forced to his mouth. The Arab had then since accustomed to liking it, but just for special occasions, a little, maybe. This was REALLY a special occasion. At the party's beginning, Trowa and Wufei wanted to just rest and take in the somewhat peaceful atmosphere. So much for that.  
  
"Quatre! Waddaya wanna do? Whaaaaaaa!" Duo wailed out a question.  
  
Dorothy was thrilled, "Oh, Quatre! How have you been??"  
  
His vision tried desperately to adjust, and he could just make out the cockroach eyebrows.  
  
"Who.are you.?" Quatre tried to ask.  
  
Dorothy came right up to him, dragging him away.  
  
"Come to the spare room, Quatre dear!" Dorothy cried with glee.  
  
Trowa and Wufei just stared, bug-eyed. Duo sat up and groaned some more. He wanted entertainment, fun, right now! He jumped up from his place on the floor to pounce on Heero, who was taking a chug.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeheeeeee! Come on, Heero, let's play a game!"  
  
"He he, murph,"  
  
***Lilly Lulu-sama finished the rest of the story. so.. umm.yeah.::nervous laugh:: She had too much fun***  
  
The night pretty much was like that, but no one had seen Quatre until morning. He was NOT a happy camper.  
  
"What happened last? Night what did she do to me?" Quatre asked confused, "I knew she was here."  
  
"How should I know?! I have this huge hangover and can't remember a thing," Duo explained.  
  
"I thought that was a fun party!" Relena cheered happily.  
  
She had decided to take a swig herself.  
  
"We didn't do anything THAT bad.." Dorothy chimed in then blushing.  
  
  
  
"Oh god no! What happened! You know when the other person does not want.well.IT to happen and the other person forces it, it is called RAPE!!!" Quatre yelled in the blond slut's face.  
  
"But you quite enjoyed yourself Quatre dear," She fluttered her eyes.  
  
"I WAS DRUNK!!!!"  
  
"Yeah whatever just go home now," Wufei demanded, not trying to remember anything that happened that night.  
  
"Well another mission completed. No one can stand up to the Gundam pilots!" Duo said at least being able to remember the battle against Kitna.  
  
"Yeah, and this time we got celebrate WITH champagne." Trowa took a little sip of his half full glass.  
  
"We are still too young you know," Quatre added.  
  
"Shut-up little miss Dorothy humper," Duo smirked and then shivered at the thought in his head.  
  
"DUO!!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"DOROTHY HUMPER!"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! COME HERE AND SAY THAT!"  
  
Duo went over and stood right in Quatre's fa ce. "Dorothy humper," He said softly in his ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" He tackled Duo.  
  
~sigh~ "Should we stop this?" Heero peeped up for the first time.  
  
"Nah, let them fight it out," Trowa relaxed on the couch.  
  
Everything was back to normal.  
  
Or so we thought.  
  
THE END 


End file.
